Fennekin's Pirate Adventure
by RonnyBravo the Breadghost
Summary: Fennekin and his friend, Chespin, have always wanted to become pirates and roam the seas searching for treasure. Their dream becomes a reality one day when the famous explorer Ninetales rescues Fennekin and agrees to help them out. Join Fennekin, Chespin, and their crew as they journey the sea in search of treasure while they uncover strange, dark secrets along the way.


Chapter 1: The Great Water Rescue

"No money, no ship!"

With that statement, the Machoke promptly threw Fennekin back into the street and slammed the door of the boat shop. Fennekin paused for a few moments to process what had just happened. He was interrupted by a loud voice squawking at him from above.

"There you are!" it cried, "I've been looking all over town for you! Don't go running off like that!" Fennekin looked up and sighed. It was Chatot, his guardian. The parakeet-like Pokémon flew down and landed on the ground in front of him.

"You never seem to realize how much I worry…"

"Trust me Chatot," said Fennekin, nodding his head, "I do. But don't you see? I want to go on an adventure!"

"That's a bunch of nonsense," Chatot said firmly, "No one is going on any adventures and that's final. Just imagine what kind of danger you'd be in!"

"I know," Fennekin said excitedly, "That's the best part!" Chatot crashed to the ground. Before Fennekin could say a word, he was back up.

"You kids have no idea what you're getting yourself into when you say you want to go on 'adventures'," said Chatot, emphasizing the word with his wings, "You've got your whole life ahead of you. Why do you want to throw it away so soon?"

"I'm not throwing it away," said Fennekin, "I'm making the most of it. Now where's Chespin? Did you leave him alone again?"

"Well…"

"Fennekin!" another voice called from across the street. Fennekin looked across and saw Chespin standing there waving. Chespin proceeded to cross the street… and fall flat on his face halfway across.

Fennekin couldn't help but giggle. Chespin pulled himself off of the ground and finished his stride as though nothing had happened.

"I'm alright," he said, arriving next to Fennekin and Chatot. Chatot immediately began inspecting him.

"Are you sure?" he asked frantically, "You're not bruised or anything? No scrapes or scratches?"

"Please," said Chespin dismissively, "I'm tough. Look at these muscles." He flexed his tiny arms.

"Like twigs," said Fennekin jokingly. Chespin gave a sarcastic frown and Fennekin laughed.

"Now, as I was saying…"

"I tried to get the ship, but it turns out you need money," Fennekin said to Chespin.

"Of course you need money," said Chespin, "But you ran off before I could tell you."

"Will you two…"

"How much money do you have?" Fennekin asked. Chespin patted himself down.

"Not a single Poké," said Chespin, shrugging his shoulders, "Forget getting a ship. What good is it going to do if we don't even have a crew?"

"You listen here…"

"I don't know…" Fennekin pondered, "I mean, there are three of us… how many people are usually…"

"I NEVER AGREED TO THIS!" Chatot screamed. Fennekin and Chespin were knocked on their backs and the eyes of the entire street turned to Chatot. Chatot, realizing the attention he was getting, shut his beak in embarrassment. The town resumed activity moments later as Fennekin and Chespin pulled themselves off of the ground.

"So that's captain, co-captain, and alarm person covered," said Chespin. Chatot buried his face in his wings.

"So what else do we need?" Fennekin asked. Chespin thought for a moment. Then he clapped his hands together.

"Muscle," he said, "Neither of us is very strong. We'll need someone to do heavy lifting."

"Right!" said Fennekin, "And what about a sailor? We need someone who can help us navigate!" Chespin nodded.

"What else?" he said. There were a few moments of silence. Chatot mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Fennekin asked.

"I said you can't go off making promises to people about sailing off on a ship into the sunset unless you actually have a ship," said Chatot in annoyance.

"We're getting there," said Fennekin, "Pay attention." Chatot groaned.

"Now, I say we split up and find a crew," said Fennekin, "Maybe one of them will have money."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Chatot butted in, "Hold on. You're going to ask people to put themselves in danger _and_ loan you their money? What kind of logic is that?"

"Look! Look!" someone cried out suddenly, "She's coming!"

"Where!?" another person cried, "I want to see." Fennekin, Chespin, and Chatot all looked around in confusion. A crowd was gathering by the street.

"What's going…"

"Ninetales! Ninetales!" someone cried. Chatot immediately perked up and flew over shoving someone out of the way to get to the front of the crowd.

"Ninetales?" he asked excitedly, "As in the famous explorer?" The Pokémon, a Mankey, gave him an angry look which quickly turned into a deep frown and then rage-filled eyes. Fennekin and Chespin backed away slowly.

"Um… hi?" Chatot said meekly. The Mankey suddenly went off on him. His fist glowed white. Chatot screeched and tried to fly away, but the Mankey grabbed Chatot by his tail.

"Hey stop!" Fennekin cried, running up and tackling the Mankey. Chatot was thrown into the air, where he began flapping his wings furiously. They had gained the attention of some of the crowd now.

The Mankey got up and was furious. Chespin was still backing away, terrified. Fennekin was looking up at the Mankey as the monkey Pokémon approached him furiously.

"You are in BIG trouble kid," the Mankey said.

"Hiiiiiiiii-yaaaaaaaaaaa…" Chatot was stopped on his descent by the Mankey's fist. He was slammed wings first into the pavement. The Mankey turned his attention to Fennekin. Fennekin prepared to run away but the Mankey grabbed him by the tail.

"Chatot, help!" he cried, tears streaming from his eyes. The Mankey swung him in the air a few times before throwing him… into the ocean.

"NO!" Chatot yelled, shooting up and then wincing in pain. A million things suddenly happened at once. There was a gasp from the crowd. A blur shot over the crowd, landing on the ground near the Mankey, who jumped back in fright. A pair of red eyes briefly glanced at him briefly before jumping toward the ocean.

Chespin ran to the other side of the boat shop in panic. What he saw amazed him. The blur charged an Energy Ball and fired it down toward the ocean. The water was blasted upward around her. When Chespin could see again, he saw that she had grabbed Fennekin. She held him in her jaws as she fell toward the ocean. As the water began to recede back down onto her, her eyes glowed blue and it all stopped. She landed gently on the water below her and walked her way up the waves of frozen receding water to step onto the earth again. As she let the water recede, the crowd, which had gathered to watch the spectacle, cheered.

She set Fennekin down on the ground. Chespin ran over. Chatot limped, but cried out, "Oh dear! Oh dear!"

"Fennekin!" Chespin cried, "Fennekin, can you hear me?" Fennekin lied unconscious and unresponsive.

"He will be fine little one," said Fennekin's savior, "Just give him a little time." Chespin got a good look at her. He gasped as he took notice of her cream colored fur, her red eyes, the majestic fur beneath her neck, and her nine tails.

"Ninetales!" he cried. Ninetales smiled at him.

"Woah, wow!" he cried, "Th-thank you so much!"

"It is but a public service," she said. She turned her attention to the Mankey, who was sheepishly backing away.

"You," Ninetales said crossly, beginning a stride toward him, "I can't believe you would do such a thing. Such an unreasonable reaction…" Chatot interrupted furiously.

"I'm sorry okay!?" he yelled, "I'm sorry I shoved you. I was excited. But for the love of Arceus, if you ever do such a thing to my kids or any kids in general I will find you and you'll be living without one of your limbs for the rest of your life!" Seeing that the crowd was watching him again, he shut up in embarrassment. Ninetales walked past him and backed away in awe.

"Please leave," she said. The Mankey nodded and fled in fear. The crowd cheered again. Then they decided to disperse. Ninetales turned down a few autographs on the way back over to Fennekin and Chespin. Chatot followed her back.

"I… I'm just such a huge fan," Chatot explained to her quickly, "I just don't know how to thank you."

"Seeing the young man safe is thanks enough," she said, "As cliché as that sounds, I really mean it." A Roserade met them by the two young Pokémon.

"You are alright my lady?" he asked in a notable Spanish accent.

"Just fine," said Ninetales, "Thank you for standing by."

"Oh wow!" Chatot cried, "And you're Roserade! Her bodyguard!"

"I consider him as more of a mentor," said Ninetales.

"Please my lady," he said, "Your abilities far surpass mine. I have nothing to teach you."

"Come now Roserade," said Ninetales, "I wouldn't have these abilities if it weren't for you looking after me."

"You speak kind words my lady," Roserade said with a bow. Roserade then bent down to Fennekin, who was breathing evenly now.

"He might be a bit shocked," said Roserade, "How often has he been in contact with water?"

"Not much," said Chatot, shaking his head, "And he wants to become a pirate…"

"Oh my," said Ninetales, butting in in, "An adventurous spirit is he?"

"Yeah!" Chespin said, "We've been planning it for months! We're gonna get a ship and a crew and we're gonna look for treasure out at sea. Not many explorers go out to sea you know."

"Not many at all," said Ninetales, "I haven't been out there myself. So much to discover that is undiscovered..."

"But we don't have any money…" said Chespin, "So we're going to look for a crew first and then see if we can get enough money together to get a ship." Ninetales suddenly got a look in her eye. Roserade noticed it.

"My lady…"

"I might be able to help with that…"

"SQUAWK!" Chatot burst, "Ninetales!" Ninetales looked down at him and he turned away in embarrassment again.

"You really mean it?" Chespin asked excitedly. Ninetales nodded with a smile. Chespin immediately began shaking Fennekin.

"Fennekin! Fennekin!" he cried, "Get up!"

"Be careful," Roserade cautioned, "He might still be frightened." On cue, Fennekin shot up, almost hitting Chespin in the face with his paw. He rolled over onto his stomach and then to his legs quickly.

"What happened!?" he cried, looking around, "What's going on?"

"Calm down buddy!" Chespin exclaimed, "Ninetales is going to help us out!"

"Wha… what?" Fennekin asked.

"She saved you and now she says she's going to help us get a boat and everything!" Chespin exclaimed. Fennekin looked up and saw Nintetales' towering figure looking down on him.

"Oh…" he gasped, "Ms. Ninetales…" A tear slipped from his eye. He ran to her and buried his face in her neck fur.

"Thank you… thank you so much!" he cried. She wrapped a paw around him.

"You are very welcome," she replied. Chatot straightened himself up.

"Ninetales…" he said, "I fear that supporting this venture could put these children in danger."

"It may," said Ninetales, "But are we not to promote the spirit of adventure within the young? Is that not how explorers are born?" Chatot was silent.

"If it is any consolation, I plan on joining their venture," said Ninetales, "As I said I have not seen the sea."

"Then I shall follow," Roserade spoke up.

"Wow…" Chespin said in awe, "Thank you so much!" Roserade smiled.

"Seeing your excitement… it makes me feel young again," he said, "And I shall follow my lady wherever she goes." Chatot looked between the four of them frantically.

"Chatot?" Fennekin asked, "Please?" Chatot's eyes settled on the ground. Then a smile crept across his beak.

"I… was quite the explorer when I was young too… always overshadowed by my siblings and family… but I loved to explore…" He looked up.

"Why not?" he said, "It's not every day one travels with the great Ninetales." The younger Pokémon cheered.

"That said, you still need a crew yes?" Ninetales asked. Fennekin and Chespin both nodded.

"Well then Roserade and I shall handle the affairs with the boat," she said, "I suppose you will find a fitting crew in this town. It is a port after all."

"Right!" Chespin exclaimed.

"Thank you Ms. Ninetales!" Fennekin exclaimed, "Thank you so much!"

"I look forward to traveling with you," she said with a smile. And with that, they went their separate ways for the time being.

* * *

**A/N: Welcome to my new experiment! A story that is supposed to slip into the K plus category as though it were a pair of gym shorts. I got this idea when I just started thinking of what a Fennekin in a pirate bandana would look like. It was really funny, because I thought I had seen a picture of a Fennekin in a pirate bandana, but when I looked for one on Google images, nope. I didn't find any pictures. It was all my idea. **

**So if you're used to my stories that may not perfectly fit into the K plus category such as Mario and Luigi: Magic of Mirrors and The Mage of Thunder, this is, or so I believe, a nice, childish breather, with very few dark themes and a lot of fun scenes. This chapter and the next one are mainly character introductions through fun scenes such as Fennekin getting kicked out of the boat shop and Ninetales expressing her talents. I want you guys to interpret their character and location, so I left a lot of stuff to your imagination. I challenge you to figure out these characters from their dialogue and such. The one thing I will say is that this is the Mystery Dungeon universe. Just saying.**

**That all aid I apologize if some of the dialogue in this chapter feels a little… Shakespearean. I've had Shakespeare driven into my head for the last few weeks in both my English and Drama classes. Actually, you know what? I don't apologize for that. Take it for what it is, please leave a review, and I'll see you all in the next chapter! :D**


End file.
